


Smutember 2019-Untied

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ron helps Kim down from a trap, but not without some fun first.





	Smutember 2019-Untied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @smutember Requested by anonymous

“This is embarrassing,” the famous heroine muttered. Kim and Ron had done their thing and saved the world again and gave the bad guy and their goons over to the authorities. And lo and behold Kim set off a trap, getting trapped in a freaking net of all things. 

Her dedicated boyfriend was working on getting her out. “Don’t fret KP, these things happen.” 

“Yeah to you maybe,” Kim pouted. 

“Ah, none of that KP. And seem to remember a certain cheerleader enjoying being tied up.”

“Ron!” 

“Ah come on Kim. Everybody’s gone. We’re all alone.”

Kim bit her lower lip. “Fine.” 

Ron undid her baggie pants, letting them fall to the floor. Fishing his cock out, he walked behind Kim. 

“Agh, Ron you are such a tease.”

Ron could help but grin. He pushed his dick between her thighs. He began thrusting away. Kim could see his dick head peeking out. The couple filled the abandoned lair with animalistic grunts. Ron’s milky seed squirted across her stomach. 

“Okay, that was fun. Now untied me, Ron.”


End file.
